


Там, где темно и тихо

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От невеселых мыслей Маюзуми отвлекся, услышав негромкий скрип двери за спиной – кто-то вышел на эту же безлюдную площадку. А через секунду из полумрака в круге света от фонаря появился высокий парень в спортивной форме Сейрин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Маюзуми Чихиро ждал, когда все разойдутся. Где-то в зале всё ещё бесновались и кричали от радости победы Сейрин и их болельщики — Маюзуми было всё равно. Он сам удивлялся, насколько безразличен к проигрышу Ракузана. То, что Сейджуро использовал его — равнодушно, бесстыдно, — занимало Маюзуми намного больше. Команда школы Ракузан ушла с паркета тихо, поздравив победителей — Акаши держал марку. Разбор полётов предстоял завтра, сегодня ни у кого из них не было на это ни сил, ни желания. Ощущение полного вакуума вокруг словно заключало в душный кокон, за которым не было никого и ничего. Маюзуми выбрался из раздевалки незамеченным, на всякий случай выскользнув из спортивного комплекса через заднюю дверь. Позади него было совсем пустынно, и Маюзуми устало присел на широкий парапет, опоясывающий здание.  
Он был совершенно вымотан и нравственно, и физически. Трезвость рассудка и умение объективно оценивать реальность и своё место в ней ещё помогали держать себя в руках. Но обида на Акаши была такой сильной, что Маюзуми совсем не был уверен в том, что сумеет сохранить присутствие духа до конца и спокойно прийти на тренировку завтра. Мысль о том, чтобы малодушно не появиться и избежать трудного разговора, мелькнула, но была отметена как слишком трусливая. А Маюзуми трусом не был. Он был просто никому не нужным человеком семнадцати лет. Его использовали, унизили и отшвырнули прочь, даже не взглянув в его сторону. И теперь казалось, что всё пропало. Более разумная часть сознания убеждала, что всё временно и завтра будет легче или, по крайней мере, по-другому, но тёмную, инстинктивную часть души рвало на куски от обиды, и Маюзуми специально сидел в одиночестве, чтобы никому не показать, как ему хреново. И не испортить настроение самому. Несмотря на здоровый эгоизм, Чихиро Маюзуми считал себя неплохим человеком с определёнными моральными принципами. И не любил поступать плохо с людьми, потому что всегда думал о том, что будет ощущать в той или иной ситуации сам.  
От невесёлых мыслей Маюзуми отвлёкся, услышав негромкий скрип двери за спиной: кто-то вышел на эту же безлюдную площадку. А через секунду из полумрака в круге света от фонаря появился высокий парень в спортивной форме Сейрин. Маюзуми сразу же узнал их центрового, который чуть не остался калекой в сегодняшней игре, ставя блок Небуе и перенося вес на сильно травмированное до этого колено. Маюзуми, хоть и был новичком в баскетболе, начав играть только год назад, историю про травму и долгую реабилитацию Киёши Теппея знал. Он недоумевал, как можно так просто спустить такую подставу на тормозах, и не мог понять, почему Киёши ничего не предпринял, когда капитан Кирисаки Даичи так сильно его покалечил. Отношения некоронованных были совершенно отдельной книгой жалоб и предложений в доме скорби японского баскетбола. Маюзуми усмехнулся и похвалил себя за интересное сравнение: он любил упражняться в словесных экзерсисах, глубоко в душе лелея мысль о том, что когда-нибудь сможет написать книгу, которая потрясёт умы и души человечества. Разумом он понимал, что такого никогда не будет, но воображать это всё равно было приятно.  
Киёши, судя по всему, тоже его узнал. Маюзуми показалось, что он заметил мелькнувшее на лице сейриновца выражение досады, но, возможно, ему просто привиделось в полумраке. В следующее мгновение Киёши улыбнулся и поздоровался, хотя они не были знакомы до этого лично, встретившись только раз на паркете час назад. И форвард Ракузана совершенно не видел повода, чтобы так же радостно улыбаться ему в ответ. В конце концов, победитель всегда может позволить себе побыть великодушным по отношению к побеждённому, но лично Чихиро Маюзуми это не нравилось. Однако улыбка у этого Киёши была хорошая. Открытая улыбка хорошего человека.  
— Не думал, что тут кто-то есть, — начал разговор центровой Сейрин. — Обычно тут тихо и безлюдно, особенно после соревнований. Все выходят к центральному выходу.  
— Да, — кивнул Маюзуми и замолчал. Настроение совсем не располагало к разговорам с представителем только что разгромившей их команды. Было тоскливо и тяжело. — Я тоже не думал, что здесь кого-то увижу.  
— Я… договорился встретиться кое с кем, — ответил Киёши на невысказанный вопрос, слегка запнувшись. — Тихо и можно поговорить.  
— Ладно, — сказал Маюзуми, не двигаясь. Из-за всего произошедшего на игре он ощущал нереальную усталость. В конце концов, он первым занял здесь место и уходить не собирался. Пусть Киёши встречается со своей девушкой где-то ещё. И, кстати, интересно, почему здесь, а не внутри, вместе с командой, которая может разделить радость победы?  
— Прости, но я не планировал уходить, — качнул головой Маюзуми. — Нет настроения куда-то двигаться.  
— Ну и не надо, — пожал плечами Киёши, словно что-то для себя решив. — Я присяду и подожду рядом. А потом мы уйдём.  
Они помолчали несколько минут. Киёши смотрел по сторонам, словно не знал, откуда ждать неизвестную Маюзуми девушку. В том, что это девушка, Маюзуми почти не сомневался. Конечно же, встретиться после игры в безлюдном тёмном месте — это, определённо, что-то романтическое.  
— А почему ты не со своими? — внезапно спросил Киёши, и по сочувствию в его взгляде Маюзуми видел, что он уже жалеет, что задал такой невежливый в своей откровенности вопрос. — В смысле… С командой всегда легче, когда…  
Киёши смолк. Маюзуми был благодарен ему за тактичность, пусть даже несколько запоздавшую.  
— Мне не легче, — ответил он. Это совершенно не дело Киёши Теппея, но, в конце концов, хотелось просто с кем-то поговорить. А Киёши был не самым плохим вариантом. — Не люблю, когда меня используют. Да никто не любит, наверное.  
Его собеседник вдруг широко улыбнулся:  
— А ты попробуй сделать всё наоборот. Ну когда не тебя используют, а ты сам позволяешь и получаешь от этого кайф. Когда тебя используют, потому что не могут без тебя обойтись.  
Маюзуми бросил быстрый взгляд на Киёши. Слегка вывернутая логика, но она есть.  
— Вряд ли это мой случай, — качнул он головой. — Ты не знаешь нашего капитана.  
— Неважно, — усмехнулся Киёши. — Капитаны вообще странные люди.  
Маюзуми смутно догадывался, что Киёши не зря говорит о капитанах во множественном числе. Кажется, это что-то очень личное. Но уточнить он не успел: на площадке появилось ещё одно, совершенно неожиданное для Маюзуми действующее лицо. В отличие от Киёши, который не выказал никакого удивления, а наоборот, встав с парапета, шагнул навстречу прибывшему.  
— И что вы тут делаете? — Маюзуми невольно подумал, что у капитана команды Кирисаки резкий голос и злые глаза.  
— Лично я жду тебя, а ты опаздываешь, — отрапортовал Киёши с улыбкой. — И общаюсь вот.  
— Привет. Не представишь меня? — вежливо кивнул Маюзуми, изрядно удивляясь странной компании, собравшейся вокруг него. То, что Киёши встречается тут с тем, кто чуть не оставил его калекой на всю жизнь, предположить было трудно. Потому что абсолютно нелогично.  
— Ханамия Макото — Маюзуми Чихиро, — Киёши представил их друг другу, и формальности были соблюдены. Маюзуми слегка склонил голову в приветствии, отвечая на такой же лёгкий кивок Ханамии.  
— У вас сильная защита, — Ханамия говорил негромко, слегка растягивая гласные, так, что казалось, что он говорит и думает совершенно разное. Впрочем, Маюзуми был совсем не уверен, что это не так: про капитана Кирисаки он слышал довольно много неприятного. Но тот факт, что перед ним плечом к плечу стояли Киёши и Ханамия, чья встреча явно не была случайной, был наиболее удивителен. Маюзуми даже слегка отвлёкся от тоскливых мыслей о проигрыше командном и личном. — И совершенно неправильные связки. Их практически нет. Слишком сильный капитан, которому вообще не нужна команда.  
Маюзуми только пожал плечами — обсуждать Акаши с кем-то посторонним он не собирался. Впрочем, и Ханамия не продолжил тему, обращаясь к Киёши:  
— Мы идём? — Маюзуми мельком подумал, что таким тоном явно не спрашивают, а утверждают. Но Ханамия молчал, ожидая ответа, следовательно, это всё-таки был вопрос.  
— Да, — кивнул Киёши, переводя взгляд с Ханамии на Маюзуми. — Пока, было приятно пообщаться.  
Маюзуми вежливо попрощался, чувствуя, как тоска снова накатывает неприятной волной. Правда, после бессмысленного разговора с Киёши стало чуть легче.  
Киёши и Ханамия шагнули в темноту, уходя куда-то дальше от размытого света фонаря над крыльцом.  
А ещё Маюзуми видел, как Киёши взял Ханамию за руку. Тот недовольно дёрнул плечом, но руку не отнял.  
— «Используют, потому что не могут обойтись»? Ну-ну, размечтался, — услышал Маюзуми саркастический голос Ханамии.  
— Макото, ты опять подслушивал? — по тону Киёши было понятно, что он улыбается.  
— Твои вопли услышал бы даже глухой. И не обольщайся. Это кто тут без тебя обойтись не может? — недовольство Ханамии тоже было каким-то нарочитым, словно тот нехотя старался быть резким. По крайней мере, Маюзуми показалось, что Ханамия именно играл.  
А потом Киёши негромко засмеялся и наклонился к его лицу.


	2. Крыша и её обитатели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тонкие и сильные пальцы аккуратно и решительно отобрали у него книгу. Маюзуми безнадежно вздохнул, сдаваясь. Если Акаши Сейджуро хочет с вами поговорить, он это сделает, независимо от того, есть ли у вас желание или нет.  
> \- Тебя, Сейджуро, нужно лечить, а не потакать твоей болезни, - Маюзуми в последний момент сумел сменить тон с обеспокоенного на равнодушный. За выражение лица он не боялся – знал, что его мимика оставляет желать лучшего. И вообще, в данной ситуации это было как раз ему на руку.

Второй раз Маюзуми Чихиро увидел этих двоих в торговом центре. Он заходил в книжный отдел за новыми ранобэ и увидел эту странную пару случайно, бросив рассеянный взгляд за стекло.  
Они шли куда-то в сторону продуктового отдела, и Ханамия с недовольным лицом что-то строго выговаривал высокому Киёши, который, отвечая, слегка наклонялся, почти касаясь волос Ханамии губами. Ханамия злился и пытался отстраниться, но в следующую секунду Киёши снова почти утыкался лицом в черноволосую макушку. Маюзуми видел, что Киёши это делает нарочно и ему просто нравится дотрагиваться до своего собеседника. Собеседник огрызался, но, по ходу, ему тоже нравилось. Ханамия презрительно морщил лоб, издевательски кривил губы и изо всех сил делал вид, что они не вместе, одновременно показывая всему миру, что вот этот высокий нескладный кретин рядом принадлежит ему. Маюзуми даже позавидовал на миг такому полезному умению капитана Кирисаки совмещать несовместимое.  
«Гений и злодейство - две вещи несовместные…» — некстати вспомнилась ему расхожая фраза. Но в этот момент, глядя на фриковатого Киёши и ещё более стукнутого Ханамию, он склонен был, скорее, с ней не согласиться, хотя раньше думал иначе. Эти двое потерпевших словно представляли собой пожирающую друг друга колонию взбесившихся вирусов, в которой переваренные и поглощённые составляющие тут же преобразовывались в чудовищный по силе конгломерат вирусов ещё более сильных. По крайней мере, у Маюзуми возникло внезапное ощущение их совершенной непобедимости. И чужеродности окружающего мира. Они были слишком поглощены друг другом, и Маюзуми совсем не был уверен, что это просто метафора.  
Он снова почувствовал лёгкий приступ зависти: эти двое были такими разными, что не мешало им быть вместе. Но они были вдвоём и могли просто говорить друг с другом, решая все свои проблемы. А у Маюзуми был Сейджуро. Были. И к отношениям втроём он совсем не был готов. Обе личности Акаши так сильно разнились в выражении эмоций, что стойкое ощущение, что видишь перед собой двух разных людей, обладающих, по какой-то прихоти судьбы, одним телом, не оставляло ни на секунду. Причём Маюзуми сознавал, что это один и тот же человек, который нравился ему во всей своей многогранности. Просто обе его личности были на всю голову ушибленные. Особенно одна из них.  
Он долго думал, почему же так расстроился тогда, на игре с Сейрин, когда Акаши, вернее, одна его хрЕнова часть, повёл себя так гадко по отношению к нему. Маюзуми был нетороплив и рассудителен, но в тот раз обида так сильно захватила, что было довольно трудно распутать этот внутренний клубок противоречий, логически всё объяснить самому себе и успокоиться, просто сделав скидку на то, что Акаши действительно существовал в двойном экземпляре и обижался он только на одного из них. Второй, по мнению Маюзуми, был приятнее как человек, но первый был именно тем, с кем он познакомился изначально и кем восхищался.  
Вздохнув, Маюзуми расплатился и, пожав плечами, решил не думать обо всём этом бардаке хоть какое-то время. Всё это было слишком неопределённо и сильно нервировало, а напрягаться Маюзуми не любил. Однако он прекрасно понимал, что так просто эти мысли его не оставят, в чём и удостоверился буквально через час. Именно в тот момент, когда удобно прислонился к перилам, ограждавшим крышу школы, и раскрыл первую страницу книги.  
— Рад видеть, — Акаши появился рядом словно из ниоткуда, заставив испытать лёгкое чувство зависти. — Думаю, нам давно стоит поговорить.  
Маюзуми только пожал плечами, равнодушно отворачиваясь. Безразличный вид было делать намного легче, чем испытывать само безразличие.  
— Говори, — как можно спокойнее произнёс он. — Лично мне кажется, что мы уже всё выяснили.  
— Когда мы играли в последний раз, я был несколько… необычно настроен, — было похоже, что Акаши взвешивает каждое слово. Но Маюзуми поразился тому факту, что Акаши вообще об этом заговорил. — Я бы хотел принести свои извинения, если обидел тебя. Находился во взвинченном состоянии… в горячке боя и всё в таком духе.  
— Тебя, знаешь ли, плющило знатно, — возразил Маюзуми, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. — Акаши, у меня нет никакого настроения тратить своё время на бессмысленные разговоры с тобой. И у тебя не бывает, как ты выразился, «горячки боя». Только расчёт и контроль. И чудовищный прессинг. Я, кажется, дал понять, что играть продолжу, но на задушевные разговоры не рассчитывай. Если я ещё в команде — окей, играем, если нет — у меня две сотни страниц непрочитанных.  
Он демонстративно уткнулся в новый роман. Маюзуми был хладнокровен и бесстрастен в общении, чем втайне гордился, однако Акаши был единственным, кто умел его выводить из себя. Быстро, качественно и с минимумом энергетических затрат. Само совершенство, демон бы его побрал.  
Тонкие и сильные пальцы аккуратно и решительно отобрали у него книгу. Маюзуми застонал про себя, чувствуя, что придётся смириться. Если Акаши Сейджуро хочет с вами поговорить, он это сделает, независимо от того, есть у вас желание или нет.  
— Тебя, Сейджуро, нужно лечить, а не потакать твоей болезни, — Маюзуми в последний момент сумел сменить тон с обеспокоенного на равнодушный. За выражение лица он не боялся — знал, что его мимика оставляет желать лучшего. И вообще, в данной ситуации это было как раз ему на руку. — Вас обоих, — уточнил он зачем-то, с неохотой поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты мог бы как раз этим заняться, — Акаши, кажется, совершенно не удивился резкости собеседника. — У тебя хорошо получилось недавно.  
— Я тебе доктором не нанимался, — Маюзуми раздражённо забрал и захлопнул книгу. — И мне не нравится, как ты поступаешь. Оба тебя… Чёрт, как это по-идиотски звучит всё-таки!  
— Оба меня, как ты говоришь, совсем не против, если мы поиграем в доктора. — Маюзуми поражённо уставился на своего капитана и внезапно понял, что он вовсе не шутит. Или если и шутит, то очень… реалистично. Чувство юмора у Акаши было весьма специфическое, но Маюзуми оно всегда нравилось. Как и сам Акаши. Который внезапно шагнул навстречу мрачному Маюзуми, аккуратно и крепко взял его за лацканы форменного пиджака и притянул к себе, слегка задирая собственный подбородок. Маюзуми вздохнул, сдаваясь, и наклонился к его лицу. Губы у Акаши были сухие и гладкие, как семена акации, усыпавшие весь школьный двор.  
— Не понимаю, какого чёрта я иду у тебя на поводу? — пробормотал он прямо в губы Акаши, который смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Маюзуми вдруг прострелила мысль, что ему в данную конкретную секунду совершенно плевать, какую из двух личностей Акаши Сейджуро он сейчас целует. В одном он был уверен на все сто: любая из составляющих Акаши могла бы добиться чего угодно, хоть и несколько разными способами. А когда эти две половины объединялись, противостоять им у Маюзуми не было ни единого шанса.  
— Потому что я так хочу? — предположил Акаши, и лишь тень улыбки в его взгляде дала понять Маюзуми, что этот засранец, его капитан, шутит. Или не шутит, хрен его знает.  
В следующий момент Акаши просто закрыл глаза и положил руки на плечи Маюзуми.  
— Теперь всё равно, кто я, не правда ли? — чуть усмехнулся он. — Главное, что мы оба этого хотим. Или лучше сказать «мы трое»?  
— Нет уж, мне тебя и одного много, — поспешно возразил Маюзуми, некстати вспоминая сегодняшнюю странную пару в магазине, которая на фоне происходящего сейчас казалась образцом логики и здравого смысла. — И я совсем не уверен, что хочу такого… общения.  
— Хочешь, — с великолепной уверенностью произнёс Акаши, всё так же не открывая глаза. — Поэтому делай что хочется. Осуждать до конца жизни тебя будут в любом случае. А я научу тебя получать от этого удовольствие.  
— Не слишком приятная перспектива, — Маюзуми желчно хмыкнул, рассматривая во все глаза лицо перед собой. Оно казалось действительно очень гармоничным, включая тонкую переносицу, аккуратный подбородок и неожиданно длинные ресницы, которые придавали безмятежному лицу обманчиво-трогательный вид. Маюзуми слишком хорошо знал, сталь какой закалки скрывается под этой, на первый взгляд, хрупкой оболочкой.  
— Зато надёжная.  
— Это мало похоже на предложение встречаться. Если это вообще оно, — Маюзуми старался, чтобы сарказм в голосе всё-таки был слышен. Не хотелось показывать свою радость.  
— Это оно, — качнул головой Акаши, нетерпеливо постукивая по плечу Маюзуми пальцами.  
— Твоя лаконичность просто умиляет, — сердито пробормотал Маюзуми. — Мы, конечно, с разных планет, но очень хотелось бы надеяться, что кислород есть на обеих и мы сможем хоть как-то общаться.  
Веки Акаши чуть дрогнули, но глаз он так и не открыл. Просто сжал пальцы на плече Маюзуми, который в этот момент почему-то вспомнил про Ханамию, чуть не оставившего Киёши без ноги. И то, как обалденно бережно Киёши касается волос Ханамии губами. И как тот льнёт, хоть и скалит зубы в бесполезной и тщетной попытке отодвинуться. И Маюзуми почему-то отпустило. Беспокойство и гнетущая тоска прошли, уступив место слегка ироничной уверенности. У всех своё безумие, и сравнивать своё с чьим-то ещё было нелепо. Хватало и того, что у них с Акаши оно могло стать общим, и эта мысль абсолютно не пугала, а, напротив, пробирала каким-то азартом, который Маюзуми испытывал очень нечасто.  
В конце концов, у него был Акаши Сейджуро, а целовать его, прижимая к парапету и слегка перевешиваясь через перила, было крайне захватывающе.  
И хотя глаза его были сейчас плотно закрыты, отчего было невозможно понять, с кем конкретно Маюзуми имеет дело, но, кажется, обе его личности были совсем не против.  
И Маюзуми решил не сопротивляться и попробовать принять предложение, тем более другого выбора у него всё равно не было. Кажется, всё складывалось очень неплохо.  
Более чем.


End file.
